Life Unexpected
by RobstenLover93
Summary: Summary: It wasn't what anyone expected to happen in their future. Bella and Edward would have never expected to have another d gain a family member they only knew for a few hours
Summary: It wasn't what anyone expected to happen in their future. Bella and Edward would have never expected to have another child….and gain a family member they only knew for a few hours.

Bella's POV

I was not prepared to have any more children, but I guess if that is what life wants for me then I will go along with it.

"Pregnant? Bella!" Alice screeched

"Doesn't your husband know to keep it in his pants?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow

"Guys!" I said running my hand over my face

"Bella you know….you know you shouldn't have this baby," Rose said

"Rose!" I scolded

"She may be right Bella, Scarlett is _13._ She just got in high school; do you want to go through the baby stage, preschool, elementary school, friends, boys, MIDDLE SCHOOL, and then high school _again?_ For this little baby?" Alice asked

"Alice….Rose…." I replied

"How did you get pregnant anyway? No, I do not want to hear when a man and women love each other story, I grew up with Edward and Emmett, I heard it a million times. What happened? How far along are you?" Alice asked

"I think I'm around 9 weeks." I said

" _9 weeks?_ How long have you known? I thought I was your best friend!" she said

I shook my head

"Sorry Alice, your my _sister-in-law_ Lauren is my best friend, we're not teenagers anymore either Alice so don't pout" I said

She pouted, just as if I knew she would and crossed her arms.

"Does Edward _know?_ " Rose asked

"Of course he knows!" I said

"What about your kids? Carter, Brandon and Scarlett?" she asked

At 15, Carter had been dying to get into driver's ED but we just….we don't have the money right now, $300 for one session? Can you say EXPENSIVE?

"What about cars? Have you thought when Carter turns 16 and still hasn't gone through drivers ED and doesn't have a car? Do you know how much those things cost now days?" Alice said

"Alice! I am not going to abort this baby," I said

"I wasn't thinking abortion…." She said

"Alice! I am not giving this baby up for _adoption,_ " I said

"But why not? Are you ready for _another_ baby?" she asked

The door opened and Scarlett slipped in. Alice shut her mouth

"What about a baby? Who's pregnant?" she asked getting right to the point

"Nobody baby girl," Rose said lying

"You're lying to me Aunt Rose, tell me who's pregnant. I'm not a little girl anymore," she said crossing her arms and putting her foot down

"Scar go upstairs, no if ands or buts" I said

"Mom that's not fair!" she said stomping her foot

"Go" I said

"Mom!" she whined

"Scarlett goes upstairs, please," I said

She stomped up the stairs just as Brandon came down the stairs. He was my 10-year-old baby, my youngest, well….maybe.

"Hey Brandon" Alice said kissing his cheek

He wiped away the kiss looking at her as if she was crazy

"Scar said Mom's hiding something and she's mad," he said

Alice looked over at me and frowned,

"Bella tell him." She said

"Tell me what?" he asked looking to me

"Bella tell him, I know your stalling" Rose said

I opened my mouth until the door opened and Edward appeared coming into the house and standing next to me.

"What's going on?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing my head

"You have to tell them Edward," Alice said

"Oh _that_ " he said frowning

I looked over at him; he had a frown on his face,

"Dad tells me," Brandon said

"Get your sister and brother," he said

Brandon ran off to find his sister and brother. I buried my face in his arm,

"I'm sorry," I said

"Like I said when you got pregnant with Scarlett, it takes more than one person and I love you," he said kissing my head

"I never knew my brother could be so sweet!" she said

"Even after 14 years of marriage" I said

Brandon appeared a minute later with Scarlett and Carter, Carter immediately sat on the couch.

Scarlett sat on the other side of the couch with her arms crossed she wasn't very happy with us,

"I know what's going, Mom and Dad—"Carter said

"Carter keeps quiet," Edward said

"Tell me! I'm dying here," Scarlett said

"Mom's pregnant," Carter said

"MOM'S WHAT?" she screamed

"I'm pregnant Scar, I'm going to have a baby," I said

"Why? Mom your oldest is TEN, why are you having another baby?" Scar asked

"Scarlett! Do you really think that we meant for this to happen?" Edward asked

"Are you really having another baby?" Brandon asked quietly

"Brandon is you okay honey?" Alice asked

"I'm fine," he said quietly

He wasn't my baby anymore since we were having this new baby and he felt jealous. I just knew it since Scarlett felt the same way when we told her that we were pregnant with Brandon.

"Honey there is no need to be jealous, I'll always love you," I said walking over to him and pulling him to me

"I love you too Mom" he said hugging me back

"You'll be fine honey, both your siblings have went through it and survived" Rose said kissing his hair

~a few weeks later~

"Drivers training?" Carter asked for the 10th time in 5 minutes

"No" I said

"Drivers training? Please?" he begged

"Carter Logan Masen, NO!" I said

"But you have the money! Please mom! Please!" he begged

He never bothered to not call me Mom, according to him I've always been his Mom and no one else has, no matter if we share blood or not.

"Honey right now is not the time," I said going to grab my coat

"Dad!" He said running off

In addition, he thought that Edward would give in better than I would. Edward's even more strict then me!

"No Carter, now let go, we have to go" Edward said walking in the room

"Told you!" I said

"You two are no fair! I hate you!" he said stomping off

The tears in my eyes didn't stop before Edward shushed me,

"Shh you're okay baby, he doesn't hate you, he's just mad" Edward said

"Are you sure? He doesn't hate me?" I cried

"No baby he doesn't hate you, I love you and your fine," he said

"I love you too," I said burying my face in his chest

We left the house a few minutes later, hand in hand. He helped me into the Volvo before getting in himself and driving off. At 3 months pregnant, I was very emotional, no matter how much anyone tried to say I wasn't.

"Edward?" I asked as he drove out of the driveway

"Hmm?" he asked

"Have you spoken to your mom in a while? You know there anniversary is coming up" I said

"I know it is….I just don't want to invade her because….it was 30 years Bella, 30 years he cheated on my mother," He said

"I know but she took it quite hard," I said

"She'll be fine honey, we'll all be okay," he said

"I love you so much Edward," I said

"I know hun, I love you too," he said

The doctor's office wasn't too far away from our house so it didn't take long before we got there.

"I'll sign you in, go and sit," he said

"Okay" I said

I walked over to a seat next to this girl; she looked at least 21 years old and scared. She looked at me and then looked away immediately

"Are you okay?" I asked putting a hand on her arm

She flinched away from me and I saw a man walk up to her and glare at her since I talked to her. Oh, I know exactly what had happened; she's….she just like Angela.

"Bella?" Edward asked coming up to me

"I'm fine," I said

"Kate Matthews?" the doctor said

The girl next to me and the man with her immediately followed the doctor and I didn't see them anymore.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked holding my hands in his

"He's beating her," I said

"How do you know that?" he asked

"She flinched away from me, she had long sleeves on, its 80 degrees outside! Moreover, he….he just glared at her seeing that I spoke to her. She's just like Angela," I said

"She'll be fine, you can't save everyone Bella," he said

"I know…" I said sighing

It wasn't much longer before my name was called and we walked back behind the nurse, when we go to the room, I could hear them.

"You were supposed to give me a son, not a fucking little girl Katherine!" he hissed

I flinched away from it, scared of what he had to say.

"Shh you're okay," Edward said

I buried my face in my hands just scared of the man, I hated him as much as I hated Angela's ex-husband, this man was abusive and I could hear it.

"She'll be fine honey, she'll be fine," Edward said

"Love you," I whispered

"Love you too," he said kissing my head

~a few hours later~

I sat on the bed of my room just writing in my notebook, but I heard a strangled cry, a sob and I knew it wasn't from one of my three children.

I got up from my spot on the bed and walked out to my kitchen and out to the door to see a girl, the girl I saw at the doctor's office sitting outside my home.

"Kate?" I asked

She jumped and looked around,

"I….I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone lived here," she said getting up to leave

The bad part of living in the woods

"No Honey you can stay! I heard you…and that man. Your husband? Boyfriend?" I asked

"He's my boyfriend, he's…." she said still sitting on the ground

"Why don't you come inside and we can talk" I said holding out my hand to help her up

After helping her up and walking into the house she sat on the couch and I sat across from her

"Mom!" my daughter yelled running down the stairs

She stopped when she saw the girl she doesn't know on the couch,

"Mom…who's this?" she asked

"This is Kate, she was sitting outside our door, scared, I saw her at the doctor's office today," I said

"OH okay, I saw you were home and hadn't come down so I just wanted to say Hi" she aid

"Hi baby," I said

She grinned and walked out

"How….how old is she?" Kate asked

"She's 13. How old are you honey?" I asked

"I'm…Uh….I'm 19" she said

"Your still young" I sad

"I got pregnant by accident, my boyfriend….he's…," she said with tears in her eyes

"He's abusive isn't he honey?" I asked

"Yeah" she cried

"I'm sorry honey, if you need any support; any at all I'm here to help you. My best friend went through the same thing with her husband….ex-husband now," I said

"Thank you—"she said

"Bella" I said

"Thank you Bella" she said

Edward came in a minute later, and smiled at me.

"Hello Kate" he said

She looked at me scared,

"Kate this is my husband Edward" I said

"Hi" she said quietly

He then looked at me concerned

"She was at the door sitting there, I invited her in," I said

"Oh." He said

"Kate did you run away?" I asked

"Yes" she whispered

"If you would like, you can stay in the guest room," I said

"Thank you," she said

It wasn't long….wasn't long at all before she would trust us.

~3 months later~

She sat across from me, Kate. She was 20 years old now and 8 months pregnant. Her parents had abandoned her and we brought her into our family, protecting her from her abusive ex-boyfriend.

Edward and I have never been better we're having a boy! Kate is having a girl and naming her Ashley. Carter is still dying to get into drivers ED but we haven't had the money to do so.

"Bella?" Kate asked

"Hmm?" I asked

"Does it really really hurt?" she asked

"Childbirth? Yes, it hurts" I said

"How long were you in labor with your first child?" she asked

"Not long, 6 hours maybe" I said

"6 hours? Oh my god" she said

"It's not much Ashley. It could be much more like _16_ hours, but it's not really up to you how long it takes," I said

"I can only hope," she said sighing

You would think it would have been hard to get her from her boyfriend, but it actually was not. He gave up all rights on his daughter the minute she moved in with us and we have not seen him since. Kate is so happy she didn't have to see him anymore for her daughter's safety of course. Carter and Brandon didn't get her at first when she moved in because she was quiet and barely spoke to anyone I didn't blame her though.

Carter came up to like her after a few weeks though and got used to her walking around the house or just sitting on the couch trying to hold herself together. If I may admit, I think he has a smidge crush on her.

~2 weeks later~

I sighed sitting on the couch with my eyes dropping, I wanted to sleep but I just couldn't. A few days ago, Ashley went into labor and it progressed very quickly but at the very end, they realized they needed to immediately do an emergency C-section. Once they had the baby out –Ashley- Kate lost a lot of blood, they almost lost her in the process but brought her back. She returned home today with Ashley and she can't do much lifting or anything yet because of the C-section and blood loss, so we've been helping her.

It's a good thing I'm only 6 months into my pregnancy so there is slim to no possibility of me going into early labor.

"Mom?" Scar asked

It was 10 in the morning, and I was more tired….well I was just super tired and wanted to sleep for the rest of the year, the rest of my pregnancy.

"Hmm?" I asked

"Ash is asleep now," she said

She already has a nickname at 3 days old and I love it.

"That's great," I said

"Dad feel asleep right after and Kate is just sitting in Ash's room on the rocking chair," she said

"Ok" I said yawning

"Go to sleep Mom, you need it and so does my brother" she said slightly smiling

She wasn't very content on getting yet another brother; she was dying for a new sister but went along with having Ashley and Kate as her sisters. If she was content so was I.

"Thank you honey" I said kissing her cheek and going for my bedroom

"Oh and be careful!" she called after me slightly loud but not loud enough to wake the baby

~just about 2 years later~

"Blow out the candles Ashley!" Scarlett squealed

Even at 15, she is a little goofball. She loves that little girl like crazy and that little girl loves her like crazy also.

She blew out the candles, barely, at now 2 years old she's going to be hectic, the terrible two's stage in life. Just wait until this little girl is a teenager, now that's going to be interesting.

The front door open opened and Edward came in the room Carter behind him grumbling something.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Edward stood next to me

"He's mad" Edward sighed

"Uh oh what happened now? I mean why he is mad. He got his license a week ago and all…." I said

It took us about another year to get him into drivers ED; he could have cared less and went through it like a breeze. He got his license a week ago and is still looking for the nasty car. He gets mad every time Edward says no,

"Not the one" he said kissing my head

Alice giggled and shook her head at us; we were still the mushy couple….as always. Kate sat in the corner wrapped up in Liam's arms….or her boyfriend. She moved on and met Liam when Ashley was 6 months old, he was faithful to her and told her just about everything about himself. She did the same, telling him the first thing she had a daughter.

He didn't care, he liked her anyways and she squealed in excitement and had to tell me when she first got home. They've been together since and now a year and a half later….well he's told all of us, he plans to propose….today.

I could not wait to see her reaction to his proposal, whenever he would do it, if he ever did it already and she's hiding her ring from us I don't know. I hope that she'll say yes….no doubt she won't, she obviously will.

"Where's my daughter?" Edward asked

Turns out the doctor had been wrong; we had a new daughter not a new son. Scarlett literally fist pumped the air when we told her. The boys just said now they had another sister to protect. We named her Grace Kate Masen, she's beautiful and the best mixture of Edward and I.

"She's taking a nap, she was tuckered out" I said

"Okay" he aid

I looked down and saw Kate begin the cut the cake for Ashley while Ashley whined the whole time how she wanted a piece now and not later.

"Here you go baby," Kate said handing Ashley a piece

It wasn't to big but it wasn't too small, it was just the right size for a two year old that would just make it a huge mess with it.

"Mommy" Ash whined kicking her feet

"What's wrong baby?" Kate asked

"I wanna opwen pwresnts!" she whined pushing away her cake

I giggled, I remember Edward and I's little one's doing that when they were younger. All they cared about was opening presents, they could have cared less about eating the cake except when they couldn't talk or walk and could care less about what they got for their birthday.

"Can you eat your cake first Ash honey?" Kate asked

"No!" she whined

"Ash…." Kate said sighing

"Daddy" Ash cried

We all knew she would get her way then; she had her "daddy" wrapped around her finger and would always get her way.

"Kate" he said

"No Liam," she said

Nothing much else happened, Ash did _not_ get her way and had to eat her cake before she has to open her presents. Until something did,

"For mommy," Ash said

"Hmm? How does mommy get a present on Ash's birthday?" Kate asked

She took the present from her daughter's hands and un-did the wrapping I knew what it was….maybe,

"It's an empty box, Bella what's going on?" she asked turning to me

I said _nothing._ She looked back to her boyfriend to see him on one knee, she gasped in shock covering her mouth.

"Marry me?" he asked

"Oh my god yes!" she squealed throwing her arms around him

Life was great for everyone and I was happy with everyone in my family.

"Love you" Edward whispered in my ear

"I love you too," I said


End file.
